<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October and april by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583307">October and april</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Love Triangles, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри влюблен в Луну, но ее сердце принадлежит другому.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>October and april</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Продолжительность и вес: 2:41, 17,8 МБ<br/>Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер», «Робин Гуд ВВС»<br/>Исходники (аудио): The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon — «October and April»<br/>Ссылка на скачивание (download): https://yadi.sk/i/nT7xu0VMqfdHD<br/>Примечание: сделано на фест «КозаНостра» на дайри в 2015 году (at the «KozaNostra» fest on diary.ru in 2015).<br/>Залито и на ютуб, и на вимео, потому что может блокировать.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe class="fr-draggable"></iframe>
</p><p>
  <iframe class="fr-draggable"></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>